Vacation Troubles
by Ayanotheflameprincess
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'ALWAYS WITH YOU' In attempt to finally bring Kazuma and Ayano together, Jūgo plans a vacation to Germany for the two along with Ayano's friends and Ren's friends just so things won't be so suspicious. What seemed like the perfect plan soon came crashing down when McDonald and Tachibana go for a getaway once they learned Kazuma was going. Will Jūgo's plan work? Or fail?


**(Been awhile eh? Well I am the former 7lucyxgray here starting a sequel to my story "always with you" a lot of you have asked me to continue so I thought maybe I should so here goes! Whole new plot!) **

Summer passed by in the blink of an eye. Ayano was now already in the ninth week of college. It was a fall afternoon she had just finished today's class and she was now walking out of the building. Ayano stretched her arms in the air and yawned. "Doesn't that guy know when to take a hint that we need to finish quicker?" She grumbled. Last night she was on a mission with Kazuma again and they didn't finish until very late. "Can't wait to get to sleep" she smiled goofily at the thought of sleeping.

Ayano was wearing her new attire which was her pretty floral patterned, spaghetti strapped shirt with white jean shorts and a brown belt tied around her waist with cream colored high top all stars. She carried one of her college course books in her hand and carried her PINK brand book bag on her back.

The flame haired girl looked up to the clear blue sky. "What a waste to sleep on a day like this..." She sighed. "Ayano! Hey Ayano!" A familiar voice called out. "It was Ren running to her as he waved his hands in the air. "Man this place is far!" He panted, putting his hands on his knees. "Kazuma invited me over to his place and I asked him if you could come!" He said. "No thanks Ren I'm pretty beat maybe some other time" she yawned. "Oh come on just stay for half an hour? Please?" He pleaded.

Ayano paused a moment, looking at Ren. "Half an hour then I'm out" she said firmly. "Awesome! Let's go!" He started running towards the direction of Kazuma's apartment. Ayano followed at her own pace to his house. She arrived at the luxurious home five minutes after Ren. "Come on Ayano!" Ren pulled her inside. "Well hey there sleepy head" Kazuma said. He was behind his personal bar, pouring a glass of red wine into his wine glass.

She sighed in exhaustion then dropped her bag right next to the door and took off her shoes then politely sat on the couch with her head bowed in exhaustion. Ren plopped next to her and nudged her. "Wake up sleepy!" He said. Ayano tipped and fell over on the couch. Kazuma chuckled. "Guess we gotta finish the job faster eh?" He suggested. "Bravo this guy gets it" she said with her thick hair covering her face. Ren sighed and felt bad. "Sorry dad..." He whispered.

"If your that tired maybe you should go home then, I'm sorry for dragging you here..." He said. Ayano flew up and focused her eyes dead locked on Ren. "You dragged me here now I'm staying! You can't just change your mind like that! Do you know how far his house is from ours?!" She scolded. "Uhh...I-I'm sorry eheh!" Ren coughed nervously. "Don't worry I'll drive you home later" Kazuma plopped on the couch across from them and sipped his wine.

"Hey let's see the news, I heard a yoma got into a bank and actually tried to steal money!" Ren said. "Hmph well that's new" Kazuma grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. They all watched TV for quite awhile as they all lost track of time. It was seven o' clock when Ren noticed it was getting dark out. "Oh man I gotta get home! Hey Aya-...no?" Ren saw she was fast asleep with her cheek on her palm. Her eyes looked dead tired. "Should I wake her?" Ren asked. "She could stay for the night I have no problem with that, or if she wakes up I'll take her home" Kazuma said. "Alright then" Ren smiled. Kazuma walked him to the door.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you home?" He asked. "Nope I'm good! See you probably tomorrow!" With that Ren left. Kazuma sat back on the couch and looked at the sleeping flame headed girl. He saw her tip over which made him spring up from his seat and catch her. "Man you are a heavy sleeper princess" he picked her up bridal style and examined her face. "From the looks of it you'll be sleeping here" he then carried her to his bed room the laid her down on his large, soft mattress then covered her up.

Kazuma grabbed a pillow from the other side and then went to the hallway closet to take out an extra pair of covers then made his own bed on the couch. He just took off his shirt then crashed on to the couch.

ooo

Ayano woke up at around ten thirty. She slowly opened her eyes and soon realized she wasn't home. She sat up and yawned as she looked around. "This is Kazuma's place..." She determined. "I thought I went home why didn't Ren wake me?" She got out of the bed then walked to the living room where they were yesterday. She saw Kazuma laying on the couch, shirtless with the covers over him as he flipped the television channels. "Good your up" He sat up yawning.

Kazuma didn't have to turn around to see who it was, he knew by her sweet scent. "Why didn't anyone wake me?" She asked. "You were so tired Ren and I thought we should leave you alone, or am I wrong?" He asked. A faint shade of pink formed across her face as she stared at the topless man. "Well thank you for having me here over night then..." She said politely, but didn't look at him.

Kazuma stood up and stretched. "I'm starving" he yawned. "Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna go get some grub" he walked over to his bedroom then put on a fresh shirt. Ayano yawned and crossed her arms. "So what's the plan princess?" He asked as he walked back. "Would you quit calling me that?" She pouted. Kazuma crossed his arms and chuckled. "But it's your nickname even though it doesn't make much sense anymore" he spoke. "What do you mean?" The flame head asked. "Well Ayano you've changed a lot, your not so demanding or snobby your a mature grown woman already" he said.

Ayano thought to herself and soon realized that she wasn't how she used to be at all. "Guess not..." She whispered. Her thoughts stopped when her stomach rumbled causing her to blush and clutch her stomach. Kazuma laughed then grabbed behind her shoulders and started leading her to the door. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously. "I'll treat you, I know a great place where we could eat" he said. "Oh you don't have to-" Kazuma interrupted her. "ah shut up you know you want to" he chuckled.

She gave in then just put on her shoes then flung her book bag over her back and waited for him. He did the same then walked out with her. Kazuma then locked the door behind them and started walking down the hall. "Oh heads up I gotta go to your place after breakfast, your dad needed to talk to me" he said.

Ayano rolled her eyes and sighed. "Another mission that requires me a body guard...I thought I improved" she grumbled. "You have I don't see why he thinks you still need me, but whatever I'm in it for the cash" he shrugged. "Well we'll deal with it when we get there..." She spoke. "Yup, right after some good ol' grub" he pressed the elevator button going down.

Once the elevator doors opened they walked into the empty lift and went down to the parking garage. Kazuma took out his jingling keys then tossed it over to Ayano. She caught them looking confused at him. "You drive I'm beat" he yawned.

"Well I gotta check if I even have my license on me" she took out her wallet from the side pocket of her bag then looked through it. "Hmph you got lucky, so where's your car?" she put her wallet back. "Right over here" he walked to the passengers side of his white Audi rs5. "...my dad pays you too good" she walked over to the drivers side then unlocked the car and entered.

Ayano placed the keys in one of the item holders then put her foot on the break while pressing the start engine button. The car didn't need a key inserted into it as it had a sensor equipped. "Ah dammit forgot this is stick shift" Kazuma groaned. Ayano ignored his comment then shifted into reverse and backed up. "Oh you know how to drive manually?" He asked sort of surprised. "Yup" she then shifted into first gear then drove to the exit of the garage. "Not bad Kannagi not bad..." He nodded impressed then put his seat back a little and put his hands behind his head.

"So where's this place?" She asked as she turned right and got onto the street. "Go down Yamato street then turn left on 54th" he spoke with his eyes closed. Ayano did as she was told and drove the route she was given. Kazuma guided her all the way to the restaurant. She rolled into the parking lot and found a spot right in front of the place. Kazuma put his seat up and yawned. She pressed the same button she pressed to start the car to turn the car off.

He grabbed the keys from the item holder then exited the car along with her. He locked it then walked beside her inside the fancy place. "Why so high class?" She asked. "Trust me you'll wanna come here everyday after your done here" he chuckled as they walked up to the front desk. They waited a few minutes before they could be seated. Kazuma pulled out Ayanos chair for her then sat in his seat. They had their table right next to a grand window where they could see the people pass by and look at the beautiful blue sky.

The restaurant to Ayano looked stunning. The circular tables were draped with a soft, white, silky like material. The utensils were gold with a small, but beautiful design on them. They were wrapped in a napkin held together by a golden cuff. The decor around them was fantastic. There was art from famous painters on the colorless walls along with structure displays on the floor, a pianist played classical music, tall green plants in elegant white pots were placed in certain corners so the room could have color. The tiles on the floor were so spotless you could see a clear reflection of yourself.

"Here is your menus, today's special is apricot crepes with fresh blueberries and strawberries in a small bowl on the side" said the waiter as he placed the menus open in front of the two. "May I start you off with some beverages?" The waiter suggested. Soon after the two ordered their beverages and entrées.. Kazuma placed his cheek on his palm as he looked out to the city while Ayano folded her hands on her lap as she looked up and around the restaurant.

"So how's school?" He spoke in his laid back tone and somewhat mumbled with his eyes still focused on outside. "Stressful" she sighed. "At least it's not like your there eight hours a day though" he turned his gaze to her. "Yeah but the homework, quizzes, projects and tests are much worse" she named on each finger.

"Well that's college for ya" he chuckled. Ayano released a laughing breath. "No kidding, so what about you? What jobs have you taken up on?" She asked. "Well I've been running around with Miss McDonald in daylight for awhile" he said. "Tachibana assigned you with her yet again?" Ayano laughed.

"I don't think she's doing it on purpose, I know she's got a thing for me" he smirked. "What? Tachibana? A crush on you?" Ayano looked surprised. "Jealous?" He smirked wider and chuckled a bit. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Pfft as if" she gave him a 'get real' face. "Well I don't know what it is about me, but all the ladies can't keep their hands off me" he said proudly and quite conceded. "Oh yeah sure!" The girl smirked back.

"You don't think I'm good looking?" He asked giving her a devilish look. She knew what he was trying to do. "Why of course I think your a very good looking man" she spoke honestly and proudly. "Admit it" he went across the table and put his lips close to her ear.

"Every time you see me I mentally screwed you, if your ears could bleed from my sexiness they would" he backed away and laughed. Ayanos jaw was somewhat dropped and her face was pink with red shaded across her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I would not!" She looked down quite embarrassed.

"Ah the lady still has no sense of humor" he wiped his overflowing eye. "Oh shut it!" She looked up angrily. "Well at least you still have some of that temper kept inside" he smirked. They threw the dodge ball back and forth until the food came. The waiter gently placed the delicious food in front of them. "Bon appetite" he said then walked away.

Ayano placed the napkin on her lap then picked up her fork and took the first bite. Kazuma looked up to see her reaction. Love was clearly etched all over her face. "Told you" he chuckled then took a bite from his own. "This is amazing..." She took another bite and enjoyed it deeply. The two had some small talk as they ate their breakfast. Kazuma slumped in his chair and rubbed his stomach in satisfaction. Ayano smiled goofily which signified she was quite content too.

"That was...fantastic" she said. "Every time...never fails" he said. The plates were soon taken off their tables and the bill was presented. "I'll pay my half" she reached for the bill, but Kazuma pulled it away out of her reach. "I said I'd treat you" he said. "It's alright just let me see it" the further she reached the further Kazuma pulled back. "You can't even afford this" he said. "I'm sure I can I work and I've been saving up for awhile" she reassured. "So you can pay one fifteen?" He raised an eye brow. "Is that my plate alone?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes I can" she reached further. "Whoa where do you work?" He asked surprised. "I'm hired to do special missions now gimme!" Ayano was now on top of the table trying to get her hands on the bill. "I'm quite flattered, but you still can't get the bill. Ayano hadn't realized her chest was over him and very close to him. She looked down then blushed as red as a tomato and quickly backed away into her seat. "You perv..." She clutched her shoulders. "You did it not me" he smirked as he signed the bill, calculated the tip and put his credit card in. Soon after he received his credit card back and they walked out of the restaurant.

"I'll drive this time" he unlocked the car and opened the door for her. "Why so polite?" She asked as she noticed his actions. "It's called being a gentleman" he closed the door then got on the drivers side. He performed the actions to start the car and get on the street then drove off to the Kannagi household.

Kazuma parked in front of the entrance then exited. Ayano led the way in front of him to where her father was. "I'm home" she took off her shoes then entered the room where her father was sitting peacefully sipping his tea. "You didn't come home last night" jūgo said. Ren had told him everything, but he just had to hear it again. "I passed out at Kazuma's house I'm sorry" she spoke.

Kazuma walked in behind her. "Ah Kazuma please sit I would like to talk to you along with Ayano and Ren, Ren come in here for a moment!" Jūgo yelled. Ren walked in. "Yes father? Oh hey Ayano! Kazuma!" He said joyfully. He sat next to Kazuma and payed close attention to Jūgo.

**(Wonder what he wanted to talk about o.O soooo how was that? Did ya like it? Tell me all about it in your reviews :D)**


End file.
